Remember When?
by Lucy Dragneel4life
Summary: He woke up in a place that he doesn't recognize, but the people there obviously recognized him. In fact they seemed to know a lot about himself that he couldn't even remember. After discovering that these people are his brothers, he feels uncertain and cautious as to what to do. Will his brothers help him to remember who he truly is? Or will he travel down a dark path? Rated T


**Hi Guys! Lucy-San Here, I felt like starting this story, mainly because it was on my laptop and I liked the idea, yes, I realize it's used...a lot, and I felt like joining! So anyways, let's get on with the story. And um, I do not own TMNT or it's characters Nickelodeon does.. unfortunately, if I did Mikey would be a lot more serious!**

I can't see anything. I can't remember anything, everywhere I look it's just darkness. Sometimes I can see these outlines of figures, they look like humans. Were they my friends or maybe my family? Each time I try to imagine what they look like it gives me an increasing pain in my head. All I can see are the colors they are wearing, red, blue, and purple.

"Hello?" I call out in hope that maybe someone could hear me. Unfortunately there was no response, instead a huge bright light shined down onto me and engulfed me in it. I groaned and tried to shield my eyes but I felt a shooting pain go through my arm. I winced and opened my eyes to see why it suddenly hurt. As I opened my eyes I gasped to see that I was in a room that looked maybe like a hospital room. No there's vials and things like that it's more like a lab. I looked around to see that I was laying on what looked like a cot of some sort.

"Are you awake?" A voice said, I turned to see a figure looking down at me. My eyes scanned over the person and I gasped at what I saw, this person was green, and they had a shell? I looked back at the "person's" eyes and they were sort of an amberish color.

"Wh-What's going on?" I stuttered and winced at what my voice sounded like. It hurt to speak and my throat felt really scratchy as though I haven't spoken in a long time. The person grinned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You were in a coma, but you're okay now since I healed you." They explained, why would they help me if I don't even know them? Why are they even talking like they knew me, I only knew that it was a boy from the way he talked, he had a squeaky but boyish voice.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly squinting to get a good look at the person in front of me. It was a green person with a purple band wrapped around his eyes. Suddenly I could see pictures in the back of my head playing like a movie would.

" _Hey D! Can you fix this? I uh…sorta broke it, and I'm pretty sure Raphie and Leo are mad at me." A orange banded turtle said to a similar but taller purple banded turtle. "D" shook his head in annoyance._

" _This is like the third time this month Mikey, you need to be more careful." He said,_ Then the pictures stopped.

"My name's Donnie." Donnie said looking down at me. I could see clearer now, and this Donnie sorta looked upset and sad. I hope I didn't make him that way. For some reason I didn't like that look on his face, it made me want to go to great lengths to make it go away. Then I thought back to the memory, he's the one who that orange turtle called "D". Maybe if I called him that it would make him feel better?

"What's wrong...D?" I said hesitantly, afraid I may say it wrong, then again it's just one letter how could one say it wrong? When I say this his face immediately brightens.

"Nothing, RAPH!LEO!MIKEY'S AWAKE!" He screamed out of the room. I looked confused, who's raph and Leo? Were they the Raphie and Leo from the memory or pictures I had seen? I heard tons of footsteps and my eyes widened as once again I saw two turtles sorta like the first one walking towards me.

"Mikey?" The red one asked, his eyes widened in disbelief. He sorta looked like the Raphie in my vision. Maybe that's his name?

"R-Raphie?" I asked, curious if that was his name. After having said that, I carefully and closely watched his face for his reaction, and it was just what I hoped for. His features softened a little bit towards me but he immediately toughened himself again.

"D-don't call me that!"He gruffly retorted angrily. For some reason this made me chuckle. Slowly the blue banded turtle approached me cautiously. I shut my eyes as I hurt my head trying to remember what his name was. Suddenly bright blue words in the back of my head spelled out 'Leo'.

"Your Leo right?" I asked curiously, tilting my head as I stared into his captivating deep blue eyes. He broke out into a grin, and gave me a hug. I gasped and stood stiff. 'Why was he hugging me?' I don't even know him. Donnie solemnly looked called for Leo and Raphie to talk to him in the other room. They nodded and followed him. I lifted my head and leaned forward in their direction to hear what they were saying.

"This is great Donnie! Mikey's okay!" A voice that wasn't Raphie's nor Donnie's so I assumed it was Leo's.

"Not necessarily Leo, he...how do I put this gently?" Donnie mumbled. "Well, you know all the good times we've had with Mikey?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Well, he forgot all of that." Donnie said quickly. I heard a long silence, my curiosity was piqued, why were they being so quiet?

"H-He lost his memory?"Raphie's voice asked. His voice… It sounded...Desperate, almost… as if he was begging that what Donnie just said isn't true. "W-Well Donnie, if that's true how did he remember our names?" Raphie retorted angrily.

"I have this feeling, that even though he lost his memory, he's still like Mikey. When he sees us upset, he wants to cheer us up. And when I got sad when I realized he lost his memory, I think he pushed himself to remember my name, and in addition learning your names." Donnie explained. I heard silence again, then I heard the door open. I immediately went back to laying down on the bed, like I was there the whole time. The three of them entered the room, I look over at them, and make a face of mock confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked and for extra I added an innocent voice. Raphie, Leo, and Donnie look over at me with faces of sadness and longing. I felt guilt fill up inside of me. I felt terrible that I couldn't live up to their expectations. "Are you upset because of me?" I asked with a whimper, sincere guilt and sadness in my voice. When I asked this, their eyes widened and they immediately shook their heads to reassure me.

"No,No,No, Mikey you have it wrong, we're not upset at you."Donnie said quickly, walking to my side.

"Yes it is, isn't it? Every time you look at me you have these sad faces." I cried, then I felt something wet hit my hand. I brought my hand up to my face. Was I….crying? Why was I crying? I didn't mean to cry! I started to panic. I started wiping the tears off my face, and tried to put on a tough face, which didn't help since the tears kept coming. I didn't feel sad at all, w-was this something I forgot. I felt hands on my shoulders, and then I felt myself being pulled into a chest, with several others bodies wrapping around me. They were hugging me! I realized, my eyes widening.

"I-it's not your fault Mikey."Donnie stuttered, looking ahead at something I couldn't see over Raphie and Leo.

"How? I must've done something wrong, I'm sorry that I forgot about you." I whispered, looking down as much as I could, considering I was being squeezed by three other people. Honestly, I could barely care less how these people felt. I needed answers, and I needed to keep my emotions in check, because any time these people get sad, I get sad too for whatever reason.

"It wasn't your fault, it was ours, we should've been more careful, we should've protected you better." Raphie assured, squeezing me comfortingly, which strangely spread a sudden warmth throughout me. It made me feel… less sad? They let go off me and backed away, with tears on their cheeks too, but warm smiles. I smiled awkwardly and looked around nervously, my eyes finally landing on the door out. My eyes flashed, as if the door was a target I needed to get to.

"You mean it?" I asked, looking at them with an evil, mischievous smile on my face. The smile seemed to make them feel better. As if they were used to this smile, when is an evil smile a good thing? What kind of brother did they have?! Or if they are not lying, what kind of brother was I? "W-why are you happy at an evil smile?" I asked, I needed an answer. NOW!

"You used to do that smile when you were planning pranks on us."Raphie chuckled, as he leaned against the wall. My eyes widened in horror, pranks on them? Seriously? How juvenile was this kid- I mean, how juvenile was I before I lost my memory? Was I even serious about anything?! Was I even strong?!

"Was I serious about anything?" I asked earnestly, desperate for answers that I needed.

"Not particularly, you mostly goofed off, but you were funny."Leo honestly said, but I frowned upon hearing this. I was the goof off. That probably meant I was the worst out of all them, the screw up. I growled in anger and frustration. How is that possible! I can't believe I was the useless one out of all of us. I smirked slightly, well from this moment on that's going to change. From this moment, I'm going to be the best out of them, the toughest, the strongest, the fastest, the sma-Okay maybe I'll leave that one to Donnie, he seems to have that one down.

"Well don't worry, bros. That me is gone forever more, you won't have to worry about him screwing things up anymore. From now on think of me as the new and improved Mikey!" I told them, beaming with a wide smile and pointing to myself. Their eyes widened.

"What do you mean Mikey?" Donnie asked in a confused voice. For the scientist, or the genius between all of us, he has a lot of questions, and not a lot of good answers.

"Well, from what you just told me about Mikey with his memories, he was a big goofball, and messed everything up. So I am the new and improved Mikey, and I will be much more serious about things so we won't ever get in trouble again!" I said cheerfully, throwing my hands up in the air in celebration. Because, this was of course this was a good thing. Now, I can actually help with things, instead of ruin them like Mikey with his memory did.

"M-mikey, just because we said those things, doesn't mean we didn't like hi-I mean you like that."Leo stammered nervously looking at me with confusion, as if he didn't understand what I was trying to say. Didn't he understand? Things were going to be better now because of this! I was going to become much more serious about things! And from what that sounds like, it would be a huge improvement to what the other Mikey was like.

"So, you did like him as he was, a complete goofball." I asked, looking at them with a look of complete confusion. How could they feel like that? After what they just said, I figured they would be okay with it. Ugh! Why am I thinking about this anyways! Why are we even discussing this! I don't care! I just need to get out of here, for all I know these people could be acting as my brothers and kidnapped.

"Of course, we loved him."UGH! They need to make up their freaking minds! Did they like him or not?!

"Can I leave?"I asked with a frustrated tone and voice. I was looking down at the ground so I didn't have to meet their eyes as I asked this question. I didn't wait for their answer as I side-stepped around them and made my way to the door, still staring at the ground. Before I could reach the door, I felt a hand stop me, and making me turn around so I was able to look at them.

"No, sorry Mikey but you need to rest up, you've been sleeping for a long time, and for someone who's recently lost their memories this will be a lot to take in." Donnie said, gently trying to pull me back towards the bed. But I wasn't having any of it. I roughly pulled away from all of them, and turned back towards the door. But before I could leave, two of them blocked my path. I couldn't really tell who it was because I sweeped their legs, causing them to fall to the ground with a loud thud. I jumped over them and sped out of the door. I looked around and, for some strange reason… It looked really familiar. I looked towards the living room with the TV in the front. Another series of pictures started to play through my head.

It was me and...Raphie I think, I was laying on my stomach drawing on a piece of paper with an orange crayon. I was smiling, happy. Raphie was at my side, sneering at my drawing. All of a sudden, he walked up and stole my crayon from me. I protested and tried to get it back from him, but he held it up out of my reach. I whined, and he grinned evilly as he put it in front of me and snapped it in half. Once he did that, he dropped it in front of me, laughing as he walked off. Tears started falling down my cheeks as I fell to the ground and started to throw a fit.

The pictures stopped, and I grimaced as I looked at the living room. Man Raphie's a sucky big brother! Plus, why would I throw such a big fit over a stupid crayon? I could've just got a new one. Man I was seriously pathetic. Finally I located turnstiles and ran over and jumped over them. I looked both ways, finding long tunnels. I chose left and started running through the mysterious and dark tunnel.

 **Oh yeah, did I forget to mention there'd be a lot of Mikey bashing in this chapter? Sorry, anyways I hope you guys loved this chapter, took me a good couple of weeks to get it all done, anyways if you liked it, please review, favorite or follow, your choice! Until Next time Bai-Bai!**


End file.
